Heredero
by CrystalMerlia
Summary: Tu primogenito, la esperanza del mundo ideal
1. Introducción

Kagura fue salvada por colmillo Sagrado.

Pasaron muchas cosas para lograr algo con su amado Sesshomaru.

Naraku ha muerto. Y todos aliviados por eso. Aunque no signifique que el mundo esta libre del mal de otros demonios.

Los coyotes del Este le declararon la guerra al reino Perro del Oeste, a cargo de Sesshomaru. Estos estaban muy bien preparados y con armas secretas. Amenzando con destruir toda la región en la cual estaba la aldea en donde la sacerdotisa Ahome y el hibrido Inuyasha vivian, obligando a los hermanos Taisho unirse para derrotar al nuevo enemigo.

En medio de sangre y guerra nació el primogenito de Sesshomaru.

El reino de los coyotes perdio y tuvieron una inesperada y humillante retirada.

Ahora quieren venganza. Una cruel y dulce venganza.


	2. Primer Capitulo

Los arboles de cerezo se mecían al compás de la brisa en aquella tarde de primavera. Algunas gotas de rocío adornaban las plantas del jardín. Algunos arbustos se escabullían al contacto de aquel pequeño que escondía en ellos. Las risillas que salían de aquel escondite se oían tiernamente escandalosas.

Una mujer de figura delgada, ojos color rubí, cabello castaño y atado en un rodete adornado con plumas y un kimono medio rosa pasaba por el jardín buscando la risilla que se le escapaban a los arbustos de moras.

Aquel niño de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar estaba muy concentrado en lo divertido que era ese juego, que la mujer lo atrapo en su escondite.

-¡mami! –exclamo el niño con un sonrisa aunque haya perdido.

Kagura también le devuelve la misma sonrisa, lo abraza y le sonríe con ternura, cosa que el cachorro corresponde mimoso. Luego de las caricias baja de nuevo al suelo, y desaparece corriendo entre el jardín, el juego de escondidas había empezado de nuevo.

Kagura cerró los ojos un instante, con tres segundos antes de volverlos abrir e ir en busca de su hijo.

Avanzo lentamente, las risillas comenzaron de nuevo, pero eran lejanas a su paso. Aquel juego era tan fácil para ella, el pequeño hacia tanto escándalo que era sencillo adivinar su ubicación. Le serviría más como orientación si él buscara a su madre, pero lo prefería así, aunque sus escondites eran muy buenos, se delataba a si mismo al reír.

Al fondo del amplio jardín, había un gran ombú, el cual, tenía un hueco debajo en donde deberían estar sus raíces, el pequeño albino, le pareció un escondite excelente, había ensuciado sus vestimentas blancas al bajar, pero no le prestó atención, seguía riendo, y esperaba ansioso a su madre. Kagura caminaba relajada en compañía de la brisa que haya había creado para despejar el malestar que la agobiaba desde hace días, sabia en donde estaba su cachorro exactamente y no se apresuraba en ir a descubrirlo. El juego le era algo aburrido cuando siempre adivinaba rápidamente en donde se ocultaba. Era más animado cunado el padre del cachorro se unía al juego.

Cada vez caminaba más lento, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, y le faltaba el aire, ya casi las piernas no le respondían. No podía dar un paso más, y comenzaba a toser mucho. Apoyo su mano en el ombú para evitar caerse, quería recuperar el aliento pero parecía que cada vez que tosía más fuerte más aire le faltaba. Fue ahí que el viento se tornó más violento. Las hojas de los árboles se sacudían con voracidad y el agudo sonido del aire rozando en una dirección se escuchaba por todo el jardín.

Sentía que los fuertes vientos que había desatado la ahogaban más e intento apenas controlarlo con su abanico. De apoco se los iba de vuelta al control, y apenas respiraba.

Claro que el pequeño que se escondía se dio cuenta de tanto escándalo, y se preocupó, la sonrisa de su carita se borró y mientras ensuciaba más su ropa con tierra intentaba volver a la superficie para saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-ah, ah... ¿mama?-sollozaba el cachorro albino poniéndose de pie una vez que pudo escalar para salir.

-eh...estoy bien...-balbuceo Kagura aun agitada.

La castaña intento cambiar de posición, solo logrando chocar su pie con una rama del gigantesco árbol, tropezó, intento evitar ese vergonzoso acto tirándose para atrás, pero se iba a caer de espaldas, no tuvo el suficiente equilibrio.

-¡mami! –vociferó el cachorro asustado

Iba a darse un insoportable golpe en la espalda, si no fuera porque unos fuertes brazos sutilmente la atraparon. Se sorprendió por su repentina presencia, pero sonrió al tener contacto visual con esos ojos dorados que la enloquecían, se recostó cariñosa en su estola, mientras que él la abrazaba. Ese inugami de cabello largo y plateado, rasgos finos, con una luna creciente en su frente y líneas rojizas en sus mejillas era el actual Lord del Oeste.

-¡papi! –grito entusiasmado el niño corriendo abrazarlo.

-... Shiro...-nombró Sesshomaru.

El lord sonrió, en su brazo derecho tenía abrazada a su esposa, y en el izquierdo a su hijo.

-Aun no te recuperas-regaño Sesshomaru a Kagura sin hacerlo notar por la presencia del pequeño.

-él se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento igual que yo. Quería jugar un rato, además, noestabatan mal... no sé porque me afecto así repentinamente...

-...será mejor si vas a descansar desde ahora. Y tu...-refiriéndose a Shiro- te darás un baño inmediatamente.

Kagura rio en voz baja, mientras que el cachorro veía ahora como se había ensuciado con tierra y lodo, así ensuciando también a su padre.

-...creo que ambos van a tener que bañarse...-rio la castaña con ternura mientras se ponía correctamente de pie.

La familia camino hacia dentro de su hogar, el palacio del Oeste. Todo era tan inmenso y lujoso. Había sirvientes por todos lados, algunos limpiando, otros ordenando algunas cosas, cocinando, y transportando objetos para habitaciones, víveres, ropas, etc. La seguridad también era impresionante, la entrada del castillo era vigilada por cuatro guardias, mientras que en la muralla que rodeaba el inmenso castillo había casi incontables guardias haciendo su trabajo.

Dentro era todo un sueño, todo brillante y nuevo. La gran escalera principal era una entrada a vistas maravillosas, la cocina era sin dudas uno de los lugares preferidos de Shiro, ya que ahí conseguía todo tipo de delicias cada vez que se le antojara, y su habitación era tan, tan grande, solo para que sus juguetes pudieran entrar ahí.

La habitación de Sesshomaru y Kagura, estaba justo al lado de la de él, y también era enorme.

Luego de que el lord dejara descansando a su esposa en su habitación, se llevó a su pequeño a bañarlo.

Metió al pequeño en una gran tina a la medida del cachorro, llena de agua a temperatura y con burbujas que Shiro amaba hacerlas explotar, mientras que su padre le lavaba el cabello. Como disfrutaban los dos esos pequeños y peculiares momentos juntos. Shiro rea a carcajadas por el chistoso sonido que hacían las esferas de jabón al explotar, haciendo que Sesshomaru sonriera, sonriera sinceramente, ver feliz a su hijo le llenaba de paz. La paz que siempre necesitó.

Una vez que el pequeño cachorro estuvo limpio y vestido, le tocaba ahora al padre asearse. Quedo como siempre, a cargo de Jaken

¡Que divertido resultaba fastidiar a ese sapo!

Que para todo tenía un "no hagas eso" "quédate quieto" "por favor, hazme caso niño, ya estoy viejo! "No hagas eso" "ven aquí!" a propósito le desobedecía, se le reía a carcajadas en la cara del sirviente e su padre cada vez que tenía que hacerse cargo por una que otra travesura

¡Peor era la madre!

Desde hace tiempo tenía que aceptar que era esposa y madre del hijo de su amo.

Era el colmo que a cada travesura de Shiro era encubierta por Kagura y la culpa siempre se la echaba a Jaken. ¡Que rabia!

Shiro, tuvo la magnífica idea de jugar "las traes", y se echó a correr dejando al sirviente sapo atrás.

Hiso recorrer al sapo por casi todo el palacio, pero nunca lorgo atraparlo, o siquiera alcanzarlo un poco, solo logarba griterle con el escaso éxito de que lo escuchara, pero nunca obedeció. Apreciaba a ese niño, pero era demasiado para Jaken.

Si lo pensaba, preferiría seguir cuidando de Rin, que estar a cargo del heredero del oeste.

Hablando de Rin... La niña ya había crecido, era una joven adolescente que vive y estudia en el palacio. Era como la hermana mayor de Shiro, ambos se querían muchísimo... pero ya casi no se veían, porque Rin tenía estudios avanzados que Sesshomaru mando para ella, y demasiado ocupada aprendiendo otras cosas, como atender huéspedes, modales, escribir en pergaminos, lenguas extranjeras, etc.

Regresaba a casa en compañía de Irasue, y con algunos sirvientes detrás llevando sus cosas.

El aroma de su abuela y hermana llego a las naricitas del cachorro y eso lo emociono. Salió corriendo aún más contento a recibirlas.

-¡abuela! ¡HERMANITA!-corre a ellas y las abraza con entusiasmo.

-¡Shiro!-sonríe la joven humana.

La mujer inugami no dice nada, pero solo le da una forzada media sonrisa.

-¡te extrañe mucho!-dice el cachorro abrazando más fuerte a Rin

-yo también...-corresponde al abrazo.

-¡vamos a jugar! –se emociona, con brillo en los ojos.

-nada de eso...-interrumpió Irasue- Rin tiene asuntos que atender...

-hum, la vuela tiene razón, lo siento Shiro, no puedo esta vez –murmura triste.

La decepción era muy grande, desde meses que no veía a "hermana mayor" y ni siquiera podían jugar un rato. Se iba, estudios, se va, también estudios, sentía lastima por ella todos esos aburridos quehaceres, y se ponía triste por loa agobiada que de seguro se sentía de tantas responsabilidades, y como un pensamiento lleva al otro, hasta temía crecer por todas esas cosas, esos papeles raros que se veían muy insignificantes como para ser importantes como los que usa su padre para su "trabajo" en el reino. Que fastidioso resultaba.

El ni siquiera tenía otros amigos de su edad para jugar, solo sus juguetes, los mismos de siempre, a veces Jaken, pero él no le ponía voluntad a sus juegos, y su mama, tal parece que se había enfermado y no podría levantarse en un buen tiempo, cosa que lo asustaba mucho.

Su padre siempre estaba ocupado, Rin estudiando, y su abuela tampoco tenía la voluntad ni el tiempo para jugar... la tristeza y la furia se apoderaron de la inocente carita de Shiro. Estaba harto de que siempre, todo el mundo, tenía una excusa para no pasar un rato con él.

¿Si tenía ganas de llorar? Si, muchas, Pero una vez Sesshomaru le explico que eso no es de "macho"

Aguanto lo más que pudo, enojándose, eso a veces elevaba su energía demoniaca sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, pero los demás sí.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?-pregunto firme Sesshomaru llegando al lugar.

El sentir que su hijo despedía esa energía era por qué significaba una cosa, lo habían hecho enojar, cosa que, no le agradaba nada. Al ver que estaban Rin y su madre con él, de inmediato dedujo que la culpa era de Irasue.

Sesshomaru al llegar, ni siquiera con su firmeza hiso que el cachorro volteara la verlo, ni se inmuto.

Rin se entristeció mas, desviando la mirada, sentía que parte de la culpa era suya.

-Sesshomaru... -menciono la mujer inugami en un casi susurro. El mencionada le dirige la mirada para que siguiera- ... Rin ya ha cumplido con la tarea que nos pediste, vendré a buscarla dentro de tres meses...

-¿ya te retiras?-le pregunta a su madre, con el mismo tono

-lamentablemente, sí, tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender, me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más... me retiro. –hace una pequeña reverencia y sin esperar más, se sale de la escena y vuelve a su palacio.

-...iré a descansar a mi habitación, con su permiso señor Sesshomaru, Shiro...-hace también una reverencia y avergonzada sin motivo se va.

El cachorro se quedó paralizado en la misma posición. Ahora realmente estaba enojado. Ese comportamiento, de alguna manera tenía su gracia, Sesshomaru tenía que hacer algo para calmarlo, lo cargo en brazos, y se lo llevo consigo a la oficina.

El inugami se sentó en su escritorio, y acomodo a su cachorro en su regazo.

Prosiguió con sus deberes, y Shiro no tuvo más que quedarse quieto mirando la nada.


End file.
